


Transparency Outtakes

by chaoticgoodlawyer



Series: Transparency 'Verse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also other things, tags to be added as things are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticgoodlawyer/pseuds/chaoticgoodlawyer
Summary: Collection of one-shots that are part of the main story of Transparency. Each chapter will be marked with where they fit in in the timeline as well as a short description.First Chapter: Immediately following chapter 26; second half of their first time together from Gilbert's perspective.





	1. Being Claimed

_Fuck, he's beautiful,_ Gilbert thought as he watched Matthew fall apart. He felt Matthew's hands tighten frantically in his hair and moved his mouth up his dick, flicking his tongue in the way he knew Matthew liked. He could taste how close he was and reveled in the knowledge that _he_ was the one that made Matthew feel like this. It was the very reason Gilbert loved giving oral sex to his partners: the power of it was intoxicating and giving pleasure was addicting. Gilbert closed his eyes and moaned around him. Then he heard Matthew give him an unnecessary warning.

"Gil! I'm gonna- _fuck!_ " Matthew's voice broke as Gilbert swallowed him down as far as he could. He had enough practice that he could effectively fight his body to deep throat Matthew for just a second. Gilbert felt that moment where Matthew hovered over the edge of orgasm and moved so that he could taste every last drop of his pleasure.

Gilbert opened his eyes and thought that he could spend the rest of his life watching Matthew come and die a happy man. This was the third time in the past two hours and every time Matthew looked surprised when the sensation first hit him. Then his face would go slack with pleasure and his eyes would flutter while his hands clutched at Gilbert like he was salvation. Gilbert watched as come spilled into his mouth and down his throat. The saltiness was never exactly pleasant but it was evidence of what Gilbert pushed Matthew to, what he was allowed to do, and he didn't mind at all.

The moment was so arousing that Gilbert had to touch himself to relieve some of the tension. His hand offered nowhere near the pleasure that was the tight heat of Matthew's ass, but it did keep the aching pain at bay. That was for the best; he had so much more to do before he came again. So very much.

Gilbert pulled off him when he felt Matthew go soft and looked over him to make sure he was okay. He watched as Matthew shuddered and panted and struggled to focus on him. Gilbert turned his head a little to suck a mark into his sensitive inner thigh and Matthew breathed out, "Gil, I need a second."

"Okay." That was no problem. He moved his hands along Matthew's sides soothingly and shifted to kiss him lightly on his lips. Gilbert tried to let Matthew catch his breath by moving to kiss him lightly over his face and neck before resting his forehead against Matthew's shoulder to give himself a break. He felt Matthew's arms pull him down to rest on top of him and he signed into his neck. He breathed in Matthew's sent which was a mix of maple wood, the sea, and very good sex. Gilbert was hit again with how lucky he was and said softly, "Thank you."

He felt Matthew startle and then laugh lightly. He said, voice rough from screaming, "You're seriously thanking _me_ right now?"

Gilbert smiled and said, teasing, "Yes, Matthew. Thank you for letting me suck your cock. I really enjoyed it."

"I could tell but, trust me, angel, it was my _pleasure_. Anytime you want to do it again, let me know." Matthew waited a beat as Gilbert pulled away to look at him with a smirk. Realizing what that could mean, Matthew hurriedly added, "Discreetly if we're in public, of course."

That just sent Gilbert's thoughts in a different direction. It would be great to test just how turned on he could get Matthew in public before he acted as long as they were outside of Canada. He wanted to test every one of Matthew's limits and see where his public politeness was overcome by desire for him. Gilbert wanted to know just how much he could get away with in public before Matthew dragged him into privacy. He guessed his thoughts showed on his face because Matthew bit his lip and his near-violet eyes widened. Gilbert wanted to keep this particular thought to himself so he leaned in to kiss Matthew.

He knew Matthew would need more time before he was ready for what Gilbert wanted to do to him next, so he kissed him with the intention of showing how much he cared and that they weren't just a passing thing to him. They were real and serious despite being new. So Gilbert kissed him slowly and with feeling as his hands skimmed leisurely over Matthew's body. Matthew gasped and pulled them closer. When he attempted to deepen the kiss, Gilbert backed away just a little, intent on just kissing him using his lips with only hints of teeth and tongue. This was how he thought Matthew deserved to be kissed, like there was nothing more consuming and that they had all the time in the world.

Matthew let himself relax into the kiss for a few moments, the sounds of pleasure he made muted. Then Gilbert felt Matthew push him on one side, prompting him to break the kiss and turn over onto his side. Matthew followed and Gilbert found himself on his back again. He pulled Matthew down to continue the kiss, allowing his desire to start to show through. It felt like fire flowed through his veins and he fought for the control not to get back inside Matthew as soon as possible when he responded in kind. Gilbert ran one hand through his hair and the other down his back to squeeze his ass. Matthew moaned and moved into the touch only to make a high, alarmed sound. Gilbert pulled back to frown in concern and Matthew just shook his head and laughed in disbelief.

Gilbert said, "What is it, _Liebling_?"

Matthew's voice was velvet over gravel as he said, "I'm starting to get hard again. This shouldn't be possible, not after three times so close together."

Gilbert felt a surge of pride and possessiveness. He bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile and growled, "Is that a problem?"

Matthew's breath was shaky and he looked down at Gilbert through heavy-lidded eyes. "No. I just don't know how I'm still conscious let alone ready to go another round."

Gilbert tilted his head because _that_ was one hell of an idea, fucking Matthew until he blacked out. That would be extremely difficult considering what they were but Gilbert was willing to give it a damn good try. He said, "Would you like me to try and fuck you to that point? Because I would be happy to try and make you come every which way until you lose touch with reality."

"Fuck, Gil. I don't think I would survive that." Matthew was half hard against his stomach at the thought though, so Gilbert let down his filter between his thoughts and his words. His hands roamed and teased as he started talking.

"Oh, I think you would, Mattie. I could bend you over and fuck you against every surface available so much that my come would be running down your thighs and you would have to call in sick to work because you wouldn't be able to look anyone in the face after the stuff I would do to you. Or, hell, why limit it to just that. You could fuck me any way you wanted and I would be so fucking eager, you have no idea. You could fuck my mouth and I would want it so much that I would have to touch myself. I had to earlier, you know. I would finger my ass open for you so you could watch then just take—" Matthew cut him off by pulling him into a bruising kiss as he grabbed his dick.

Gilbert was left gasping for breath when a fully aroused Matthew pulled away to say, "Your mouth should come with a warning label, I swear."

Gilbert licked his lips and smirked, saying, "I did warn you." He writhed a little as Matthew touched him just the way he liked. That was going to make him come with how worked up he was and that just wasn't on. Gilbert sat up straight so that Matthew was straddling his lap and pulled both of Matthew's hands behind his back. He used one hand to restrain both of his wrists and used the other to pull Matthew into a kiss. Matthew could have easily broken his hold but he only gasped into the kiss and made a high, needy sound when Gilbert used his hand to push them closer together. Gilbert kept the kiss at that slow, maddening pace and Matthew moved his hips against him purposefully.

After a moment, Matthew pulled back just enough to whisper, "Let me ride you like this."

A shudder went through Gilbert and he nodded as he reached for the lube. Matthew was probably still relatively loose from earlier but more lube never was a bad thing. It would be harder to stick with his plan this way but fuck if he was going to deny Matthew anything. He said, "Don't move your hands," and used both of his to handle the bottle. Gilbert was forced to work blind as Matthew made a desperate sound and kissed him, wrists still crossed behind his back. He managed.

At the first touch of Gilbert's hand, Matthew rolled his hips against him and broke the kiss to breathe. Gilbert's mouth moved to his neck and he slipped two fingers inside of him easily. Matthew was already wet from lube and come and Gilbert couldn't just let that fact slip by unstated. "You're so wet from earlier. You want me to fuck you so soon after, pump you so full of my come that you're overflowing, _Schätzchen_?"

Gilbert added another finger and unerringly found Matthew's prostate. He made a broken sound, head lolling to the side and pleasure written all over his face. He moaned, " _Yes_."

"Fuck, you're perfect and delicious and so very _mine_ , Mattie. No one can make you feel like this, can see you like this. Just me."

Matthew turned his head to look back down at Gilbert. His expression was completely fucked out except for his eyes. Beneath the pleasure, they were sharp, dark, and completely cognizant. "I'm ready." Gilbert nodded and spread what lube he had left on his hand over his dick before positioning himself. Matthew felt him at his entrance and began to bear down on him. He made a relieved sound and his eyes fluttered as he sunk down. Then his eyes focused and he said, "But, Gil?"

Gilbert was panting at the feeling of being surrounded by Matthew again and it took him several seconds to answer. He moved a hand on Matthew's still crossed wrists and another on his hip to steady him. When they were finally flush together, foreheads touching as they both fought for control, he said, "Yeah?"

"I'm yours but you're also _mine_." Matthew clinched around him and Gilbert made a high pitched sound of his own. "No one else can feel you like this or make all those fantasies true. Only me." Matthew sounded serious but shaky, like he wasn't sure of answer. It wasn't quite a question but Gilbert felt the need to answer it.

He met Matthew's eyes and said, "Yes. I'm yours."

Matthew searched his eyes for a second, something that alarmed Gilbert, then shivered, gasping. Matthew bit Gilbert's lip and started undulating against him. They moved together, able to share each other's breath and watch their pleasure move across their faces. Gilbert kept their upper bodies close with a steady but gentle hold on Matthew's arms and an arm around his back so he could run his fingers through Matthew's hair. Gilbert found that he couldn't think of anything to say, so the only sounds that filled the room were that of their bodies coming together and the soft sounds of their hitched breaths.

Gilbert eventually managed to say, "Matthew…"

That seemed to break the spell that had been over them. Gilbert watched as Matthew closed his eyes and his expression seemed to crumple into naked want. He said, "Let me use my hands, angel."

Gilbert released him and Matthew moved his hands to his shoulders. He kissed him one last time before gently pushing on his shoulders so that Gilbert was lying flat on his back. He stared up at Matthew as he smiled before raising himself up and dropping with a twist of his hips.

They both groaned at the sensation and Gilbert acted accordingly, planting his hands on Matthew's hips and his feet against the mattress. The next time Matthew came down, Gilbert moved up to meet him. Matthew gave a shout and had to plant his hands on Gilbert's chest to steady himself. Matthew set the pace, so they continued like this faster than Gilbert intended. He wasn't bothered as he watched sweat bead and the roll down Matthew's skin and felt the need to fling his head back and groan at the feeling of Matthew fucking himself on him.

Oh no, Gilbert wasn't bothered in the least, it just looked like it would be harder holding off on coming than he originally planned. He couldn't gather the wherewithal to think about anything beyond Matthew and that was doing the exact opposite of starving off his orgasm. He was sweating more from the effort to control himself than their movements. _God_ , but Matthew was so fucking sexy that Gilbert should have been congratulating himself for making it this far. He estimated he had about a 30% chance of not coming when he did.

"Oh fuck, _Gil!_ "

Make that 20% and dropping fast. If he had any chance, he needed to make Matthew come as soon as possible.

Hoping that it would work, Gilbert did two things at once: start jerking Matthew off and take one of his hands and place his fingers against his lips. Matthew said, "Gil, what are you…?" Gilbert slipped two of Matthew's fingers into his mouth and began to suck them, thinking the sight and feel would remind him of how it felt to have Gilbert's mouth around his dick.

It worked. Matthew's jaw dropped and he said, "Oh fuck." Matthew began to lose the rhythm he set as is eyes had hazily focused on Gilbert's mouth. He drew his fingers out of his mouth only to push lightly back in and have Gilbert flick his tongue against them and suck.

Gilbert felt Matthew get impossibly harder in his hand and felt him still as their hips were once again flush. He knew that if he watched Matthew come then the jig was up, so he quickly sat up and removed Matthew's hand and kissed him hard. He felt Matthew tense against him and make repeating shout sounds into his mouth as he came.

Gilbert had to stop touching Matthew all together out of fear that he would squeeze him too hard. He growled his frustration as his hands formed white-knuckled fists in the sheets. He managed to keep it together but only just and by the end, Gilbert was panting harder than Matthew and shaking like a leaf.

Matthew recovered before he did and noticed immediately that something was off. His hands carded through Gilbert's sweat-soaked hair and ran soothingly along his back. Matthew kissed him on his forehead and said, " _Jesus_ , Gil, talk to me. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Gilbert's breath was shaky but he nodded. He put his hands on Matthew's back, feeling the planes of muscles there and trying to ground himself. He still hadn't opened his eyes and Matthew made a distressed noise. He sounded worried as he said, "I need verbal communication now, Gil. You look like you're in pain and you told me that was a hard limit for you so I really need you to talk to me."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm okay. Just let me hold you for a minute. I'm good." He cursed under his breath in German, still fighting his body.

"Okay, angel." Gilbert felt him hesitate before saying timidly, "You…you're still hard, Gil. Did I…was I not…?"

Gilbert snapped his eyes open and looked at Matthew's worried face, turned away from him, with utter shock. Could he really think…? _Oh, hell no._ Gilbert had to fight off the wave of anger that hit him because it so wasn't helpful but _goddam_ he was pissed at anyone who made Matthew feel inadequate, including himself. When he spoke his voice was strained for more than one reason.

"Matthew I need you to look at me and hear what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Matthew slowly met his eyes and something in Gilbert broke at the look in them. "Not coming at the feeling of you pulsing around me, at the sound and sight of you climaxing is one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do in a sexual situation. I had to let go of you because I thought I might hurt you as I fought every instinct I have to come inside you. You feel how hard I am, how much I want you?" Matthew nodded. "Don't _ever_ …please don't think you aren't enough because you are so much more than that, so much greater than adequate that I can't even describe it in any of the languages I know."

Matthew kissed him and Gilbert tried to translate what he felt through touch what he didn't have the words to say, not yet. Talking wasn't one of his strong points but this, this he could do.

Matthew seemed to be doing the same, kissing him the same way he did yesterday in the office, only 24 hours ago. Gilbert put a hand to Matthew's lower back and flipped them over so that Matthew was once again on his back with Gilbert pressed against him. They didn't break the kiss and Gilbert would be damned if he pulled out of Matthew now. Gilbert had to pull away to breathe and Matthew continued to kiss him wherever he could reach. He said, "So, why didn't you? Come, I mean."

"Two reasons: I really like being inside you and I promised you my best. This is me doing my best for you the way I know how."

"Wait, I don't think I can come again. I feel beyond satisfied and I'm pretty sure my brain is in that well fucked zone of 'stick a fork in me, I'm done.' Also, for the record, I would like it if you came with me in the future."

"So noted. Do…do you want me to stop?" Gilbert would if Matthew said the word. He would just have to wait for another time to show Matthew what he felt.

Matthew stilled and met Gilbert's eyes with a smile. "No, angel, I just wanted to let you know. I happen to really like you being inside me, so this works out well. Plus, now I can focus on watching you more."

"Well, in that case…" Gilbert pushed further into him with deliberate slowness, watching as Matthew gasped and tilted his head back at the feeling. Then he didn't stop moving.

Matthew's eyes widened with surprise as his pupils dilated and his hands clutched at Gilbert as he moved in and out of him. He kept his movements slow, soft and rolling but deep, wanting Matthew to feel everything. He ran his hands along Matthew's body as much as he could slowly, like he was learning him for the first time, fingers lingering and light. Gilbert felt the goosebumps rise on his skin and the resulting shiver. Matthew arched beneath him and Gilbert closed the distance between them to nip at his lip.

" _Gil_! What are you— _ah_ —doing?"

Gilbert's mouth twitched in an attempted smirk, but he was busy directing his energy elsewhere to complete it. "Fucking you like you said I could."

"But this isn't— _mmh_ —you're not…?" Matthew gasped and scrunched his eyes shut. A thrill went through Gilbert as he watched Matthew fight what he was feeling, what Gilbert was making him feel. _Fuck_.

He leaned down to kiss Matthew's cheek before murmuring in his ear, "I suppose now would be a good time to remind you of what I said?"

"What? I don't…" Matthew shuddered and Gilbert felt his body finally responding the way he wanted it to. Matthew whispered, realizing what was happening, "Oh, my _God._ You can't mean…?"

"'When you think you can't come anymore, I'll make you do it again,'" Gilbert repeated, satisfaction running through him.

Matthew whined and pulled him into a kiss as he started to move with Gilbert. Gilbert groaned as he felt Matthew harden against his belly but didn't allow himself to change pace. He wanted to draw this out, both showing Matthew what he meant to him and for the sheer pleasure of it. He didn't know how he went centuries without this and every other person he had been with was just training so he could fuck Matthew like he deserved. Nothing compared to this.

"Gil..!" Gilbert watched as Matthew gasped and shook his head from side to side, eyes squeezed shut like it was all too much. His breathing was uneven, catching on a soft sound every inhale.

Gilbert couldn't find any words for how good he felt, so he didn't try to say anything. Instead, he leaned down to bite along Matthew's neck, an action that made Matthew still with his head to the side and whimper.

"Fuck, don't stop."

He wouldn't dream of it. His next thrust was harder and Matthew let out a cry. He felt one of Matthew's hands grab his ass to pull them harder together and the other card through his hair.

"Just like that, Gil. More. Give me more."

Of course. Gilbert groaned in Matthew's ear and gave him more, gave him everything. The air was too hot as he tried to breathe, vision blurring as sweat dripped into his eyes. Gilbert ignored it all, too intent on the sounds Matthew was making in his ear to care. _God_ , but he sounded destroyed.

Then, because apparently Matthew was made to drive him insane, he started rambling in French. It was too fast for Gilbert to understand, so he tried to distract himself from his body to translate what the hell Matthew was saying. It didn't help because Matthew had the _filthiest_ mouth in French. Maybe he was too embarrassed to say those things in English. Maybe he thought Gilbert didn't understand. In any case, Gilbert blushed and moaned at the sound of him.

Matthew stopped speaking and froze for a second, then he put his mouth by Gilbert's ear and started actively choosing his words. Still in French, he said, "You fuck so good, angel. I shouldn't want you so much but fuck, you make it easy and if you stop I think I would die. Fuck, please don't stop. I'm getting so close and I shouldn't even be able to come again but you feel— _ah, oh fuck, please!—_ no one has ever fucked me like this. You've ruined me for anyone else because after this every time I think about having sex I'll think about you and your perfect cock. You have no idea how much you mean to me, how long I've been yours. Not one fucking clue." Matthew's voice cracked a little and he panted in Gilbert's ear, hands treading through his hair and curling into his back. He had code switching by the end, English words thrown in to French sentences, like he couldn't keep the languages separate anymore. Gilbert whined at the feel of him and the new knowledge. His hips stuttered for a moment, breaking the hard-won rhythm he had set, before he regained control of himself while Matthew moaned beneath him.

He was so focused on controlling himself that he almost missed Matthew whispering in English, "You're mine."

Gilbert gave a full body shudder at the words and managed to hiss in his ear, " _Yes_."

Matthew let out a sob before pulling Gilbert's head up to kiss him. It couldn't last long, both already gasping for breath before they started. Gilbert pulled away to see Matthew's eyes watering with tear tracks trailing into his hair, the nearly straight lines cutting through the light sheen of sweat on his face.

Gilbert hesitated for a second, concerned. "Matthew—?"

"Don't you dare stop!"

Gilbert didn't stop. Instead, he stretched to kiss the tear tracks away as well as any fresh drops. Matthew let out a broken, wet sound and Gilbert moved to look at him again. He had his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, just this side of drawing blood, and his eyes rolling into his head. Gilbert licked at his mouth to stop him from hurting himself and felt his control slip. He gripped Matthew's hip to hold him just so before speeding his thrusts. Matthew gave a horse shout and Gilbert knew he had found his prostate again. He said, "Mattie, I'm close."

Matthew pressed them tighter together and said, "Me, too. So fucking close."

Gilbert believed it, feeling Matthew's muscles flutter around him. Shit, it felt like Matthew was ready to go any second as he sobbed out Gilbert's name and clawed into his back. Maybe if he did—

The thought was cut off as he hit Matthew's prostate once more and Matthew made a wounded sound as he started coming, head thrown back and mouth open. He had come completely untouched and that realization in combination with the already intense pleasure of that moment was enough to push Gilbert over the edge.

He thrust one last time as deep as he could into Matthew and stayed there as his orgasm roared through him like a train. He gave a shout that he was pretty sure was Matthew's name and then could do nothing but wordlessly groan as he came, the sensation all the more intense from his earlier restraint. He shook with it and he seemed to hang in the moment forever until he found himself barely able to hold himself up and being kissed. He panted into the kiss, chest heaving with the effort to breathe, and Matthew pulled away, falling back to the bed like sitting up was too difficult to maintain.

With the last of his energy, Gilbert pulled out and managed to fall to the side of Matthew rather than on top of him. His hand rested on his chest and he rolled to hold him close. Matthew reciprocated, pulling Gilbert against him and moving a hand to his hair while he still shook with aftershock. They both laid there for several moments, gathering their wits.

After a time, Gilbert smiled as he kissed Matthew's shoulder. He looked up at him and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Matthew turned his head to look at him, red lips stretched into a smile and bright blue eyes tired. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just… It was a lot at once but in a good way. I'm surprised I'm coherent. How about you?" Matthew's arm tightened around him and Gilbert happily cuddled closer to kiss him lightly.

"Never better," Gilbert found it was easy to hold himself up on an arm to kiss him again. He had to stop himself from babbling a lot of things that were running through his head, like how he was better than any fantasy and that it felt like he was made for him. Or how the thought of being separated by an ocean was physically painful because he wanted to wake up entangled with him every day and be able to reach across a bed to kiss him. How he wanted to ask to stay so he could see the first snow with him and be terrified as they went skiing together. Or… _God_ , a billion things. He wanted to say all these things and stay silent. In the end, he compromised.

He said with a teasing tone, "By the way, sorry, I'm not sorry."

Matthew frowned at him a little. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sorry for ruining you for all other men. That was the goal, actually."

Matthew looked confused before blanching, closing his eyes, and hiding his face in his hands. "You never told me you spoke French."

"It never came up. Hey," Gilbert moved his hands away from his face and kissed his forehead. "No need to hide. Do you know how mind-numbingly sexy you are, especially when you speak French? You paid me a high compliment the second you stopped speaking English. And you know that this isn't just sex for me, right? That I care about you so much I don't know how to process it?"

Matthew opened first one eye then the other, expression careful. "So I…didn't just make a huge fool of myself?"

Gilbert smiled softly at him and said, "No, _Liebling_ , you didn't," before leaning in to kiss him.

Gilbert pulled away and cupped Matthew's face in one hand. Matthew turned his head to kiss his palm and Gilbert shifted his hand so that he could run his thumb along his bottom lip. He said, voice rough with things he wasn't saying, "You're amazing, you know."

Matthew smiled and ducked his head into the pillow a little, adorable. "Stop it, Gil."

"I'm serious, Mattie. Don't ever doubt that. There's no one else I would rather be with. No one even compares to you, all right?"

Matthew looked at him, surprised, before smiling. He was practically glowing and Gilbert's last thought before kissing him again was, _Fuck, he's beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are new to the Transparency universe, Welcome. You just need to know that this is a canon ‘verse and that everyone is not human. They don’t sweat disease and heal any physical damage pretty fucking fast. Therefore, this is not an example of safe sex!


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert had said, "Maybe later."  
> It was later.
> 
> Between chapters 31 and 32, Matthew wakes Gilbert up.

Matthew woke slowly, body pulling him from a deep sleep because his internal clock was telling him he was _late_. He blinked his eyes open, spied the bedside clock, and promptly told his internal timer to _fuck off_. He had gotten his usual amount of sleep, with some extra tacked on to make up for his restlessness the night before, but he had gone to sleep early, crashing hard after dinner. In retrospect, that hadn’t been surprising; considering how little sleep he had been running on and the workout he had gotten throughout the day (split between beating Roderich to hell and back and Gilbert literally fucking him unconscious), he should have been expecting to all but fall over after eating something. Gilbert had only laughed softly as he tucked Matthew in, not yet ready for sleep but unwilling to keep him awake any longer.

He sighed and shifted carefully to look at Gilbert. They were in their now customary position, Matthew half-draped over a peaceful Gilbert. He remembered then the scratched up mess he had made his boyfriend’s back and winced at the sudden flood of guilt. Matthew stared at Gilbert’s face, studying for any signs of pain or discomfort, especially with the extra weight. Gilbert didn’t so much as twitch in the moments Matthew watched him. Perhaps his back had healed while he had slept?

Matthew relaxed at the thought, resting his head once more on Gilbert’s chest. Then he remembered something that had him smiling, in spite of the red glowing numbers cheerfully telling him it was 5:18 in the morning. _He loves me._

Last night hadn’t been some fever dream. The weight of the chain around his neck reassured him more than the pleasant ache of his hips and back. The cross itself laid against Gilbert’s torso, a little in front of Matthew so that he wasn’t laying on it. He lifted his hand to touch it lightly, this concrete symbol of what they were to each other. It was something to have with him while they were thousands of miles apart, and he appreciated it.

He took a minute to savor the feeling of being wrapped in Gilbert’s arms, of being able to just be with him. It would be weeks before he would be able to next. And then months after that. He would sleep alone, as he had done for years without his partner. Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but he didn’t think the switch back to lonely sheets was going to be pleasant.

Matthew considered his position. In about twelve hours, they would be at the airport, preparing to separate. Most of the time they had left before their flights would be taken up by the final conference session and getting ready to travel. Even now, they only had about two hours before they were expected to be down to breakfast with Gilbert’s family and friends. He could either go back to sleep until they needed to get dressed or…

If Gilbert was awake, Matthew knew what would be his boyfriend’s answer. Besides, he needed to get him back for using his own kink against him. Oh, that move had _not_ been fair at all.

Still, they hadn’t talked about initiating sex while the other was asleep and, considering Gilbert’s relationship history, Matthew was wary of trying something new without at least some negotiation. But that just meant he wouldn’t touch Gilbert before waking him. After that…well, he never did get to ride him last night.

When he’d asked, Gilbert had said, “Maybe later.”

It was later.

 _No_ , he thought, catching sight of the bottle of lube _just_ inside his reach. He smiled as he grabbed it, certain not to jostle Gilbert. _There’s nothing wrong with just a little payback_.

* * *

A shift in weight against his body immediately drew Gilbert from his dreamless sleep. It took all of a second to notice that Matthew had moved. Gilbert opened his eyes to see the blonde now sitting astride him but resting the majority of his weight on his knees as he leaned over. He frowned up at him. Voice rough with sleep, he asked, “Mattie?”

“Are you awake now, Gil?” Came his husky reply and Gilbert was instantly alert. He couldn’t see much as the bedside clock didn’t give off much light, but he did see the way Matthew’s lips gleamed slightly and how they were just a tad swollen, like he had been biting them.

“Yeah,” he answered simply and Matthew leaned further down to kiss him. Gilbert couldn’t help but respond, one hand going to Matthew’s thigh and the other to his hair. He had no clue what caused this, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The kiss was long and languid and when Matthew rolled his hips against him, Gilbert’s body responded. When Matthew broke the kiss, panting, Gilbert asked, “What brought this on?”

“I want you,” Matthew said, placing light kisses down his face and Gilbert’s hands tightened on his body. Matthew leaned further to his ear, only to brokenly beg, “ _Please._ ”

It would have taken a stronger man than Gilbert to deny him.

“What do you need, _Sch_ _ätzchen_? Tell me and it is yours.” He moved his hands to rub Matthew’s back, kneading a little as he wondered if he was at all sore from last night.

“Let me touch you?” Matthew moved to look down at him again and even in the dimness Gilbert could read the longing, the _want_ on his face. _Good lord, what had happened? Why was he so worked up?_

“Of course, but Matthew, are you okay?” At his assent, Matthew had immediately started kissing his way down Gilbert’s neck.

“Yeah.” In no time, he reached the collar of Gilbert’s shirt and asked, “How’s your back? Can I take off your shirt?”

“I’m fine,” He answered distractedly and it was true. The skin pulled a little as he moved his arms but it wasn’t painful so much as uncomfortable. Gilbert reached up and pulled his shirt over his head before Matthew questioned him further. He still not quite sure why this was happening but not stupid enough to protest. If his boyfriend was horny, he was more than happy to oblige him.

Gilbert settled back on his pillow as he tossed his shirt in the general direction of their suitcases and Matthew resumed his oh so rapid trip down his body, head quickly disappearing under the covers. He only touched Gilbert with his mouth, which struck Gilbert as odd. It’s just…for Matthew to be so frantic, why was he only using—

The thought cut off as Matthew used a hand to pull down Gilbert’s boxers. His mouth was instantly on him and Gilbert let loose a near-shout in surprise. “Holy shit, Matthew!”

Matthew’s only response was to suck him in deeper with a moan. Gilbert’s lingering confusion had kept him from being completely in the moment and left him only half hard at the first touch of Matthew’s mouth. That changed quickly as Matthew worked him with lips, tongue, and hot suction. _Oh God_ , but the feel of him was utterly intoxicating. The wet sounds were muffled by the cloth that blocked his view, so Gilbert all but threw the blanket and sheet off.

At the movement, Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at Gilbert. Their eyes met and Matthew moaned again and Gilbert _really_ wanted to see this. “L-let me turn on the light.”

Matthew pulled off of him with a whine that shook Gilbert to his core and it was his turn to be frantic. Jesus, but he was so caught off guard that he was damn near speechless. He scurried to the side of the bed for the lamp, keenly aware of the sound of Matthew shifting behind him. He rather ungracefully fumbled for the simple switch. When the light finally flooded the room, Gilbert found himself temporarily blinded, but he still turned back towards where Matthew had been sitting. He blinked repeatedly to clear his sight as he kicked off his boxers.

Matthew was in front of him before his vision had completely cleared, guiding him to sit back against the headboard. Gilbert found himself straddled once more, though Matthew was again very careful that they weren’t touching much. He did kiss him again, slow and deep, and didn’t stop him when Gilbert drew them closer. Matthew shivered once they were pressed together and Gilbert could guess why.

Matthew wasn’t just turned on. He was achingly hard against Gilbert’s stomach, a wet smear left behind with every shudder of his body from the fast-dripping pre-come. This wasn’t the work of just some dream and Gilbert hadn’t touched him, not really, so—

All thought derailed when Matthew pulled back enough to whisper against his mouth, “I need you inside me, Gil.”

“Yes, yes, okay. Whatever you need,” Gilbert babbled, hands pulling Matthew against him more roughly and mouth seeking that spot on his neck where he loved to be marked. “W-we need the lube—“

Matthew laughed lowly in his ear and said, “No, we don’t.”

Before he knew what was happening, Matthew slicked a wet hand over his dick, positioned himself, and sat down. Between one breath and the next, Gilbert was completely sheathed in his boyfriend’s ass. He threw his head back and screamed, “God!”

Matthew wasn’t in much better shape, even though he had clearly planned this. He was saying, “ah, ah, ah,” with every exhale, like every breath was too much even as he writhed in pleasure. He gripped Gilbert’s shoulders with both hands like he was the only thing keeping him from flying apart, and it was nearly too much for Gilbert.

He deliberately gripped Matthew’s hips to still his involuntary movements then looked at his face until he finally opened his eyes. “What the fuck, Matthew?”

Matthew, the little devil, smirked at him. “I wanted you when I woke up and you know how impatient I can get, angel.”

“So you, what?” Gilbert began, hands starting to roam as he nipped playfully at Matthew’s jaw. He wasn’t angry, not at all, just startled. “Fingered yourself open without waking me?”

“Yeah. I wanted to surprise you.” Matthew’s breath hitched as Gilbert finally urged him to move his hips, the shock of being inside him having faded enough to allow him some semblance of control. “A-and get you back. For last night.”

“Hmm, last night? I thought you’d liked it.” Gilbert worked to keep the strain out of his voice as Matthew started riding him in earnest, body undulating rhythmically. _Mercy_ , but Matthew was good at this.

“Fuckin’ _loved_ last night.” Matthew groaned and tilted his head back, clearly enjoying himself. Gilbert took a long moment to watch Matthew move, committing to memory all the places he was still marked from the night before, how the light danced on his body, the gleam of Gilbert’s symbol around his neck, and the exact tenor of the sounds being dragged out of his throat. “You should always- _ah_ -tell me you love me as you fuck me senseless. _Loved it_.”

“Then what’s the problem, _Liebling_?” Gilbert asked, panting now. He couldn’t do much thrusting in this position, but he did guide Matthew to angle himself _just so_ , earning a broken sob as his prostate was brushed over and over again. When Matthew didn’t answer immediately, Gilbert pulled his hips down roughly then stilled him with a firm grip. When his boyfriend only whined and made small, desperate movements in response, Gilbert asked again, “What was the problem, Matthew?”

“Problem? What…?” Matthew had to shake his head to clear it and Gilbert took his utter lack of focus as a compliment. “Oh. You put your hand on my neck then _didn’t let me come_.”

Gilbert smiled and relaxed his hold on Matthew so he could move again. Matthew sighed in relief and did so. “Why are you upset? You use my kinks against me constantly.”

“No, I don’t.”

Gilbert growled at the blatant lie. “Yes, you do.”

Matthew huffed a laugh. “Name _one_ example.”

“Right fuckin’ _now_! You woke me up by begging for my cock. You can’t pretend you don’t know how I love to see you desperate for me.”

“Hmm…you have a point.” Matthew grinned down at him and Gilbert kissed that curved, wicked mouth with a groan. “I would have woken you with my mouth on your dick first thing, but we haven’t talked about stuff like that yet.”

 _Jesus, he’ll be the death of me_. “Well, permission granted. If you want to wake me up with a blow job, be my guest.”

“And I’m not upset.” Matthew increased the tempo of his movements, gasping for breath and eyes closed in concentration. “You-you like the surprise, right?”

Gilbert ran his hands down Matthew’s side soothingly. “Of course, love. Not exactly discouraging.” Matthew tried to laugh but it mostly came out as a broken moan. “Tell me what you need, Matthew.”

“Make me come, Gil.” Gilbert’s eyes sharpened at the soft command and he couldn’t help his immediate response.

“How? How do you want to come?” Matthew’s response was incoherent. “Need you to be more specific, _Liebling_. You want to come riding my cock like this or—“

“Yes! Yes, that. Please, Gil, I—“

“Shh, Mattie. I know. I’ll take care of you. Here,” He lifted a hand to Matthew’s mouth and traced his lips with his middle and index fingers. Then he simply ordered, “Suck.”

He closed his mouth around the digits without hesitation, eyes opening to meet Gilbert’s and widening at the expression he saw. Now forced to breathe through his nose, Matthew’s breaths came in short, heaving huffs and Gilbert warned, “Don’t pass out on me, Mattie. You’re doing so well.”

Matthew groaned at the praise and Gilbert saw him give himself to the moment, focusing his entire being on rolling of his hips, wetting Gilbert’s fingers, and not passing out. Gilbert shuddered at his acquiescence as Matthew’s tongue flicked at him and he said, “That’s it, gorgeous. Now, don’t take your eyes off of me. I want to watch you fall apart.”

He made an acknowledging sound of surrender and stared at him as he drew his fingers out of his mouth. When those same fingers began to tease at where they were connected, Matthew’s mouth rounded in surprise. “This okay?”

When he only nodded frantically, Gilbert wondered if he had been shocked out of the ability to speak. When he pushed the tip of one finger in alongside his dick on Matthew’s next down stroke however, he got his answer. In French.

“ _Oh, God. Oh, God. I can’t-I need- please! Please don’t stop, Gilbert, my love. Oh, God! Fuck, I need it—please!_ ”

Gilbert simply kissed the side of his face and gave him what he needed, his own body telling him he was quickly running out of time. While he had been so concerned with Matthew pleasure, he had nearly forgotten that his own control wasn’t limitless.  Only minutes later, he responded to Matthew’s choked off scream in the same language. “ _Are you close, my darling?_ ”

“ _Yes, yes. My God, please, touch me!_ ” Gilbert did, though not in the way Matthew was expecting.

Gilbert pushed in that second finger and watched Matthew _shatter_.

As fast as he could draw breath, Matthew wordlessly screamed his pleasure, eyes unfocused but still open at Gilbert’s command. His entire body pulsed with release and Gilbert didn’t even try to keep his orgasm at bay. He let it take him and he lost all awareness for anything that wasn’t emptying his spend into the man above him.

Eternal seconds later, he found himself mindlessly kissing the side of Matthew’s neck, dick still buried deep but hands running careless circuits over the shaking form. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked on the first couple tried. He let it be for a couple of minutes but eventually managed, “You okay?”

Matthew shifted his chin a little and only managed, “Uh huh.”

He pulled Matthew up a little and he slipped out of him. Matthew’s only reaction was to make a small, distressed noise as he shifted. His head against Gilbert’s shoulder, body boneless against him. Gilbert kissed him one last time and said, “I’m going to clean us up, okay?” A nod against him was the answer. “Can you stand?”

“I. I can try.” Oh, but he was precious. Gilbert gently rolled them so Matthew was laying on his side and lightly kissed him again.

“Give it a few minutes, Mattie. I’ll be right back.” He climbed out of bed and covered Matthew with the sheet. His first order of business was grabbing a water bottle and giving it to him boyfriend. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, “Here, sip from this, okay?”

Matthew blinked up at him, eyes clearing with each passing second. “Sure.” He took several deep gulps of water before twisting his mouth wryly and saying, “You didn’t break me, angel. I’m okay.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to do this for you.” Gilbert replied, stroking Matthew’s hair back from his face with a smile. “You want a shower or a washcloth?”

Matthew squinted at the bedside table and groaned. “Shower. We would have had to get up soon, anyway. We have breakfast with everyone at 7:30, remember.”

“Yeah. And I have to meet West a little before that. Come here.” Matthew scooted over to the side of the bed and Gilbert wasted no time scooping him into is arms. His back gave several worrying twinges of pain but he ignored them.

Matthew yelped and threw his arms around Gilbert’s neck. “I can walk!”

“Are you sure?” Gilbert shot back, teasing as he strode easily to the bathroom.

Matthew scowled at him and replied, quick as a whip, “Just hurry up, will you? Your come is seriously starting to leak out and I really don’t want to make a mess.”

Gilbert laughed, high and bright, and walked to the shower. When Matthew reached over to turn the water to warm, Gilbert said, “I love you.”

Matthew’s ire eased as he smiled back. “And I you. Let me get your bandages off.”

He set Matthew on to the floor, watchful of any lingering afterglow weakness. When he seemed steady enough, he turned and let Matthew peel the medical tape and bandages off of him. Matthew tisked at the sight and tossed the material in the trash. “What’s wrong?”

Matthew lightly touched part of his back that still pulled if he moved too much (maybe he shouldn’t have carried him…oh well). “I shouldn’t have scratched you that hard. These would have been completely healed by now.”

“Hey,” Gilbert said, turning to face him. He saw the guilt and regret on Matthew’s face and needed it gone. “You were pretty lost in pleasure, _Liebling_ , and I didn’t stop you. I’m fine, am almost completely healed.” When Matthew’s frown didn’t disappear he added, in all seriousness, “If it really bothers you that much, I’ll just hold you down or tie your hands to the bed next time we do that. Good compromise?”

Matthew gave a startled laugh at the suggestion but said, “Yeah, okay. I’m sorry, though.”

“Don’t be. Now, let me unwrap your hands so we can get in the shower.” Matthew offered him his hands and Gilbert removed the wrappings quickly, noting that the skin on his knuckles were knitting back together nicely. Steam finally began rising from the stall and Gilbert pulled them under the spray.

Matthew hissed as the water hit his hands but still plastered himself against Gilbert. He offered a kiss that Gilbert happily accepted, before pulling away with a smile. He murmured, “Good morning, Gilbert.”

Grinning at the belated greeting and feeling utterly besotted, he said, “Good morning, Matthew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble to get back into writing now that I'm free of 1L.  
> Listen. I know they haven’t been dating long at this point, but honestly when will Matthew learn that Gilbert can casually wreck him?  
> Anyway, I think the next outtake I will write involves Matthew showing just how much of a switch he is.


End file.
